The newest member
by Lulu-chan 101
Summary: Chieko Akane newest member of team seven. She has a past like Sasukes but only darker and more life threatening. And secret love for pudding.


I looked at the gates that were finally coming into view. "It's good to finally be back home."I thought while walking towards the gates of the villages Hidden In the Leaves. But I guess I should tell you about myself before I go any further into the story. Well my name is Chieko Akane. I'm 13 years old and have been traveling since I was 7. I started traveling about a year after my parents were killed. I have blood red eyes, and midnight black hair with a few natural deep blue strikes. I'm from the Akane clan and I am the last of the clan to. Its sad but it's a fact of life that I have to live with. We Akane's have the power to form pacts with animal's and with the element sprits. It's very rare for someone to get our bloodline limit in my family but I was lucky enough to get it but my parents both also had it to which is even more rare. Well enough about me on to the story.

The gates were wide open and welcoming. And if I remembered right then to day was the genin placement. But that was if I remembered right. I thought as I walked past the gates. I waved at the guards as I pasted. And yelled out

"It's not nice to stare guys."I finished with a laugh

"Welcome Home Chieko" One of the guards yelled back

"It's nice to be back"

On to the academy-i thought- After a quick visit it with the old man.

I walked quickly to the hokaga tower to see the old man.

"Walking is taking to long plus I want to see Oni-san" I started running and quickly arrived at the tower and walked inside. The lady at the desk tried to stop me but what can I say I was to quick for the lady. I ran up the stairs and busted down the door to make my entrance

"Hey old man I'm back and I want to become a genin to if I still can."I somehow manage to say in one breathe, while yelling it. It was right after I yelled that I noticed that the room was full of people.

"Chieko-san your back" the hokaga said in a very surprised voice "And I see that you busted down my door again"

"Yea yea yea I know and I'm sorry but can I PLZZZZZZZ become a genin. I will love you for the rest of my life." I said while giving him the very best puppy dog eyes. The hokaga took one look at me and started laughing.

"Hey old man wants so funny?"

"Nothing but I will allow you to become a genin if you show me a replication jutsu"

"Okay" After a few quick handsigns there was another me standing next to me.

"Okay you pass. Now come with me, we have to get you to the academy for your team."

AT THE ACADEMY

"Okay now that we are all here I'll start naming the teams" Iruka stated. He was able to get six teams done when the door opened to relive the Hokaga standing there.

"Hokaga-sama what are you doing here?"

"While Iruka theirs someone here to see you and she would hurt me if I didn't let her see you soon and plus she just became a genin about 5 minutes ago."

"Who is..."

"Onisan" someone yelled out while running though the door, past the hokaga and jumping onto Iruka.

"Chieko-san your back" Iruka manage to say while being hugged to death

"Yup just got back and became a genin to." Chieko said after jumping off of him.

"Thanks great, I'm so proud."

"The old man said I can be put onto a team today."

"Yes that's right I did Iruka, and I think I'll put her on team seven to." The hokaga said.

As this continued for a few more minutes, the class just sat there with shocked and confused looks are there pretty little faces. Even Naruto had shut up for once and hadn't said a word.

"Hey Iruka-sensei who is that girl and why is she here?"

"Oh well I guess I get to introduce you to the class. Well class this is Akane, Chieko. She will be joining you as a fellow genin." As Iruka made the introduction, Chieko stopped grinning like an idiot and started to scan the room for possible rivals. Her eyes rested on the three people. One had wild blonde hair and three whisker marks on his face.

"He has two different forms of charka. Hmm he is one to look out for."She thought quickly. She looked at the person sitting next to him and tried her hardest not to cringe at the color of her hair. "Oh my God. Pink hair, I hope to god I don't get put on her team I just might die from having to look at the color." She quickly moved onto the last person in the row and could feel the hate rolling off of him in waves. "He has had something bad happened to him. But he is also one to look out for as well." With that last thought she finally started to speak.

"Hey old man you can go now but I will be at your office later to report on some finding. Oh and can you have someone get the Akane place ready. I want to go home." She said in a quiet yet commanding voice.

"Okay I understand I'll be waiting" With that the hokaga left. When he left Chieko sat in top of Iruka's desk. Iruka sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get down, decided to go ahead and finish naming the teams.

"Alright team seven will be a 4 man squad instead of a 3 man one. Akane Chieko, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura" Iruka was interrupted by both Naruto and Chieko. Naurto was cheering about that the fact that Sakura was on his team and Chieko was crying about the fact that she was going to have to see the ugly pink hair for the next few years. While this was going on Sakura was praying that Sasuke was going to be the other member of the team. When they finally stop cheering or crying Iruka finally continued "And the other member will be of team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura started jumping up and down and Naruto sat there crying. Iruka sighed and moved onto the next team.

Chieko just started to ignore everyone by putting in her beloved I pod. She started thinking about the message she was going to deliver to the hokaga later that day. Before she knew it Iruka left the room and Jounin came in and collected their teams.


End file.
